


Day 22: In a Battle, Side-by-Side

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [22]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide wants to be a high ranking ghoul investigator and Ken encourages him in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22: In a Battle, Side-by-Side

Hide. Ken had to find Hide. He ran through alleyways, dodging falling buildings and rubble. CCG was at war with the ghouls again, and Anteiku got pulled into it. Ken needed to be sure Hide wasn’t there.

With his mask on and kagune out, Ken was prepared for a surprise attack. He looked to his right and slammed into someone, knocking them off balance. He pinned the person to the wall with his kagune, one tentacle poised at their throat. 

“K-Ken?” Hide stuttered.

Ken released his grip and wrapped Hide in a hug. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was you.” Ken pulled away. “I'm glad I found you.”

“Don’t be happy just yet,” Hide warned. “There are ghouls coming this way. I barely escaped.”

“Are you hurt?” Ken asked, checking Hide for injuries.

“I’m fine, it’s just a scratch.” Hide lifted up his arm to show Ken the cut on his side. Blood was soaked through the fabric. 

Ken tensed. “Who did that to you?”

“I can’t remember,” Hide said, scratching his head. “Someone with a bikaku-type kagune, I think.”

“I’ll kill them,” Ken growled. He turned to pursue Hide’s attacker.

“Whoa, whoa, no need to do that.” Hide put a hand on Ken’s shoulder. “All you need to do is disable them. You don’t have to kill them.”

“But they hurt you,” Ken protested, turning to Hide. 

“And you’ll be able to hurt them back, without killing them. Your eyes are really pretty, ya know.”

“Now isn’t the time. They’re coming.” Ken stepped in front of Hide, shielding him from the oncoming ghouls. 

“I can defend myself.” Hide took out his quinque, a sword-like pole with two points at each end.

“Bikaku?” Ken asked.

“Yup, for beginners.” Hide tightened his grip on his sword. “They’re surrounding us.”

As the opposing ghouls advanced, Ken and Hide stood back-to-back. 

“We need to make this quick. I have to get back to my squad soon,” Hide said, taking a step forward.

“And I need to make sure Anteiku is safe,” Ken replied. He crouched, ready to pounce. 

“Maybe I’ll get promoted.” 

“Good luck with that.”

“On the count of three,” Hide said. “One, two, three!”

\---

“Ahh! I’m beat!” Hide dropped his coat and sprawled out on the couch. 

“You barely did anything, though.” Ken picked up the coat, placed it properly on the coat rack and joined Hide on the couch. 

“You’re lying. I did just as much as you did.” Hide moved so he was lying on Ken, listening to Ken’s heartbeat.

“With the amount of fighting you did, you’ll be promoted to a rank-two investigator at the most,” Ken teased, petting Hide’s hair. 

“You’re so mean,” Hide pouted. He nuzzled Ken, face buried in his shirt. “You smell nice. I don’t know why.”

“You’re weird,” Ken chuckled.

After a bit of silence, Ken started to doze off. He willed himself to stay awake. 

“Hide,” Ken said wearily. “We should go to bed soon.”

Ken’s comment fell on deaf ears. Hide snored loudly, his mouth curled up in a pleasant dream. 

“I guess it can’t be helped.” Ken smiled and kissed Hide’s forehead. “Goodnight, Special Class Investigator Nagachika.”


End file.
